Sometimes
by DELEON25
Summary: When the truth is out, what will it take to keep a lie in order to have a friend stay by his side? Sometimes... Chapter 2 is fixed. X3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – His Fault. His Sorrows.

The alarm rang jerking the tom to wake after another short nights rest. Jake had put himself in a state of exhaustion trying to calibrate his new missiles to ensure it did what it was designed for. Even the slightest miss could ruin his weeks of hard work and focus solely on the project. He rubbed his still heavy eyes, groaning at the hint of light, and headed straight to the shower before his friend did.

Jake called it the Drill Run missile; designed to drill through heavy armored enemy weapons or creatures at a dangerous velocity. The drill itself was cone shaped and smooth made out of their strongest mineral known not to the city but the world itself. Imported from a friend in Russia, trapezohedron was the material that made the drill itself. The missile's body was of agrocite and strong enough to withstand the velocity Jake was dreaming to achieve.

The tom was proud of his new invention and hoped that it could do more than just run through one of Dark Kat's megaton ships or Dr. Viper's mutation experiments. He started to think in the shower about installing a velocity adjustment feature; one where he could change the firing power to something that could be used to run through rubble or other form of debris. Jake sighed to himself as he just piled on more work and another all-nighter if he had to.

After his shower, since it was a Sunday and had no cars to work on, he decided to head on down to the hangar to continue with his project. He made his way to the garage and opened the manhole cover leading down. A firm paw grabbed his shoulder and looked up at the tabby looking really annoyed. Then it hit him. Jake had forgotten what they planned to do today.

"Sorry Chance, I forgot about the game until you stopped me."

The tabby released a frustrated huff. Chance was all excited about finally having to do something normal together for a change and this was their only time to finally do just that. He loved being a hero seen by the eyes of several citizens but sometimes he just felt too exhausted. Also, the mundane routine of maintenance and flight testing was getting too him. It was as if he had no normal life and only worried about protecting the city. He only wanted something more.

"It's alright. I know you by now to get used to the random ideas going through your brain. It turns you oblivious." Jake couldn't help but here the loneliness in his voice. It made him feel bad that he put his own ideas before his best friend all the time. He put off too many planned activities that he promised he would do with Chance, only to be found working or making blue prints.

"Well, you did stop me in time and it's still early to go to the game," Jake said standing back up and recovering the secret entrance, "so I'll go change and afterwards we can go get breakfast at that donut shop."

Chance smiled in agreement and watched him head on back up. It was difficult for him to stay friends with someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. So many times he had tried to tell him, but only to get scared of what Jake would say. Chance played it normal. Said things that didn't give him away and only had several secret nights out to ease his urges. But none of that ever mattered. It pained him too much to know Jake had a crush on the deputy mayor. Chance listened to how _his_ crush gushed over how much he liked her and wondered if she would ever go out with him. The tabby tried to sound like he didn't care, but his irritation just showed. But Jake read his jealousy wrong and took it different.

"Ready to go buddy?" Jake had returned, now wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and his usual red baseball caps.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Megakat Stadium, the only place that did not have the word 'memorial' dab middle of the name. It was huge, nicely decorated with marble flooring in the lobby, the inside painted white and large steel pillars colored dark blue, their city teams plastered all in one wall forming a circle around the black lettering of MKC, seated around 250,000 people with a kat in every one. The atmosphere filled with cheers on their team of choice, the scent of junk food and mostly chili fries filled their lungs. Jake promised he would watch the game with Chance, but he couldn't keep his mind away on what he should do the second they got home. He wanted this missile done and tested before they could put it into real action like all the other upgrades and inventions he had made that only worked out of their luck.

"Man!" The small tom's pensive state was broken by the tabby's slam to the railing. "That was a foul! Open your eyes!" Jake smiled at his friend's competitive nature, even if he wasn't playing. Chance would throw a fit every time his team would lose and pout about it for weeks on end. Though, he found it kind of strange that he was taken to a soccer game other than the usual football. He knew Chance loved sports but soccer was his least favorite.

"You…uh…really getting in the team spirit."

"More than you. You're just sitting there and watching." Those choice of words made him feel guilty since was actually miles upon miles away from paying attention to the game itself. His only thoughts were on the missile. He began forming an excuse in his mind but realized he was taking a while to give feedback.

"I'm sorry. I was…"

"You were off brainstorming again." Chance huffed, his mood dwindling the longer Jake stood quiet. He didn't know why he even bothered to stop his friend from working on that godforsaken missile; it was all he talked and thought about.

"Why can't you just hang out with me just once for a good two hours? Is being around me that much difficult for you?"

"Chance, you say it like we're a couple." Those words made him hesitate; slight horror shown. Chance flushed lightly making Jake chuckle. "Don't take me serious. I was only kidding." The crowed cheered and stood up as the team he was routing for finally made the first point twenty-two minutes in the game. The tabby got up; walking right passed his friend without stopping to his call. If he couldn't have a regular day with the only friend he spent a part of his life with, who could he turn to? The only friend he had left was Jake.

Jake leaned forward, face on his paws and grumbling at himself. Again, he put work ahead of his best friend; his only friend. He was like family and Chance just wanted to spend some time together and just relax. But instead, Jake kept on planning and piling ideas in his mind. What could he do to make it up? Chance just walked out on him. His thoughts tried to come up with an answer but all was for naught as he couldn't even think of the simplest of activity.

'_I messed up. I really blew it this time. Gotta make it up to him. That's what I got to do.'_

Jake was about to get up, but Chance's team made another score. It was now 2-0. He didn't know why he was looking at the score board, but it made him feel worse. Maybe, Chance was looking at it too the same way he was; unwillingly and empty.

* * *

Chance had been walking around the stadium's inner halls, reading the small plaques on the wall. All he wished to do was have a day where he could be next to Jake and not think about anything else except knowing that _he_ was there with him. He was tired of being put second before the tom's work. Sure he knew that they were busy with the life they have now, but that was their choice and if he knew how it all would turn out, he would wish he disagreed with the thought of becoming vigilantes.

Everything would have been different and normal; ex-enforcers working a garage in the salvage yard and had nothing to look forward to except each other and busted up cars. Maybe Burk and Murray would have become their friends and actually be nice for a change; leaving the junk they drop off at its rightful place other than their garage gate. In that life, Jake would gladly want to do a list of things with him: go out and have lunch, spend a day at the beach, go to concerts of their favorite bands, and anything else that would be fun. Chance even thought that maybe in that life, he would be holding Jake in his arms and holding him close; never to let go.

'_I should have said no. I don't want to fly anymore. I don't want to put my life in danger any longer than I already do. I want this to end.'_

* * *

The small tom looked around, hoping to bump into the tabby and tell him he was sorry just once. He asked some of the game goers if he had seen him, giving them physical descriptions of the tabby. Some shook their heads and some actually saw him. A few times he thought he had found him but only to find a complete stranger. At the end, he never found him.

"Maybe he went back." He walked back to where their seats were. Jake wanted to tell him how wrong he was casting him aside; that he was an idiot for not giving him attention when Chance gives his attention to him when he needed it. From there, he kept going on; adding more and more. When he reached their seats, he found them occupied by two other kats and enjoying their time together. Two toms drinking beers, having a good laugh, and being what true friends do when they hang out. A thought came to him. Chance walked out on him, couldn't find him, and now he was alone.

Jake began to panic and thought that maybe Chance had decided to leave him. His mind ran faster than his own awareness; bumping into anyone who was in his way, ignoring the rude comments and name calling, just to reach the exit. He slowed down; stopping to a halt once he reached the many doors of the lobby entrance. _'Why am I freaking out over Chance? Sure he's my best friend, but he would never actually leave me. We made the same vow that day; to protect Megakat City and soar through the skies.'_

"You're leaving?" The gruff voice spurred him out of his thoughts yet again. Jake was relieved that Chance found him and was still here. Never in the time he had spent his days with the tabby had he seen his eyes look so dull and tired. All he asked was for a day of fun and relaxation.

"Maybe you should walk out on me more often." The tabby's face twisted into confusion; raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I was putting my projects before you. After today, I realized just how important you are to me. You're the only person I can trust, confide, have fun with, and—"

"Look, Jake, I was the one being an ass. I shouldn't have shut myself out like that. Sometimes, you make me… What I'm trying to say is…" Chance lost his words. His fear took over as he tried to explain why he was feeling so hurt, ignored, unappreciated; stared at Jake looking back at him; not breaking eye contact. A shuddered sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't take it anymore. The gasp that came from his friend was suddenly cut off by his lips meeting his. To his surprise, Jake returned his kiss and pulled him closer; closing the gap between them.

The small tom pulled back, getting in some air before leaning in to taste his friend yet again. He experimentally wondered his paws to feel his partner's broad chest and well toned muscles. Jake could feel the tabby purring in his throat and responding to his touches. What he was doing was not intentional. His guilt didn't melt away; it only grew knowing that he didn't love him the same way his partner loved him. But if this made Chance happy, he was willing to accept the position to keep him close. Chance pulled back hesitantly this time, embracing him closer.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you." His warm breath brushed the side of his neck as he whispered. His purring still reverberate in his chest; vibrating within the small tom. He said nothing as the tabby nuzzled, landed tiny kisses, and licked him. Jake wanted it to end. It wasn't right.

"Chance, I…"

"I know. I love you too."

Those words echoed in his mind over and over again. It held so much emotion on just how badly he really meant on telling him. Jake was starting to feel sick. He wasn't losing his friend, but he wasn't going to stay as one for long either. The small tom now learned that Chance wanted something more; forbidden want and one that Jake had no way of fulfilling.

* * *

**I would love some feedback on this. I know it's short but I promise to make them longer in the future. FYI, this story started out to be different but it came out like this and I loved it! I hope you guys will too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much of a change but I just changed the part where Callie comes in. I didn't want to alter the chapter that much. Sorry it took so long to do that since I could have fixed it withing minutes. X3**

* * *

Chapter Two – I Want This Pain to Scar Deep, For I Know

Absolute solitude; that was what Jake did to give himself some space from the tabby that constantly wrapped his arms around his waist. He focused on the project at hand and not once left the hangar to even go for lunch, dinner, and even breakfast when it came to it. The small tom knew he needed to go face the music once he had finished and the way Chance was acting lately scared him a lot.

"Damn it!" He felt a sharp sting on his paw and noted the large gash from the clean slice from his missile. Making his way to the first-aid kit, he pulled out the rubbing alcohol, some cotton swabs, and bandage wrap. Jake bit down on his lower lip and power the content, shutting his eyes shut tighter than he possibly could, and cleaned the excess blood with the swabs. Wrapping his paw with the bandage, he wondered what Chance was doing at this moment. More importantly, what time it was.

Deciding to take a break since he couldn't flex his paw the way he needed it to, Jake climbed up the ladder leading into the garage. It was dark outside and guessed that it was late at night or early in the morning. Not bothering to check the time, he just went to his room to take a nap and then return to work before Chance made him stop.

It was hard for him to pretend he had an interest in his best friend seeing that Chance really cared for him that much he could literally die for him. Now he understood why Chance would take such dangerous risks and not let him do it. Jake just thought he just wanted to act like the big-shot super hero he claimed he was. He does like Chance, but as a friend, a reliable partner, a brother he can confide to but it was all gone.

Jake fell face first into his pillow, removed the mechanics suit as he lay there, and was slowly falling into a lulled sleep. One of the reasons he got himself exhausted was to avoid the nightmares of his guilt and scream in terror like the last time he did when he learned that Chance decided to give him company. The way Jake was tossing and turning made the tabby worry and embraced him closer than he could imagine. Jake only knew that the nightmares would only get stronger the longer he continued his little game.

* * *

The morning sun shined through the creeks of the blind covered window and that caused the tabby to groan unpleasantly. To him, it felt as he just fell asleep and just wanted to go back to the wonderful warmth of his bed. But what he really wanted was to nuzzle with the cinnamon furred tom just a room away. He hadn't held Jake in over some days and his loneliness was returning from the recesses of his mind. Chance only went by his sense of Jake's fur, tight body, and his natural scent; almost like cinnamon.

Just thinking about him had excited in both mind and body. Chance really loves Jake, but lately he had sensed that something was wrong with his partner and wanted to know except for the fact that Jake would sometimes avoid him. He had confessed to him just only two days ago and Chance felt he was still empty in his sense of being complete with Jake.

The alarm went off in Jake's room and the tabby slimed when he heard his faint groan through the wall. Getting up himself, Chance started to get ready for the hard work that awaited them just a floor below. After putting on the usual get-up, the tabby smelled the air; filled with brewing coffee and knew that Jake was downstairs waiting to get his cup.

"Good morning Jake."

"Oh… Hey…" The tom was distant and lost in his mind. Really wished Chance wasn't so happy this morning to see him. Jake only had two hours of sleep and he was too tired to even put up with all the tabby's attention. With an expert swing of his coffee, he quickly put the cup aside and went straight for the hangar to finish up what he had left.

"Morning Chance," The slender she-kat said in her sweet song tone. Her sudden appearance was natural to them but not this early unless it was due to some attack from an Omega. "I hope you don't mind me stealing some of your coffee."

"Not at all." The burly tom smiled. "That's if you like drinking cheap brands paid for in our salary."

"It's not that bad." Callie winked at him and leaned on the table with her purse just beside her. "It's the usual Chance. My bucket of a car is making that noise again and I think it's getting a little less noisy with each check-up."

"You can trust us to see to it. Do you have a ride to City Hall?"

"You know the answer to that one Chance." The white stretch limo instantly appeared before the garage bay entrance and she started to strut her way. Somehow, Chance sometimes thought that maybe Callie knew about him and was trying to just get on his nerves. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Sure thing," Chance waved back and when she finally disappeared from sight, "little bitch…" The tabby just glared as the limo put distance between them. He was jealous but for no reason since he knew Jake was his now. Even though Callie didn't deserve it, Chance felt no remorse toward the petite she-kat.

* * *

Both toms worked in silence on the deputy mayor's green sedan. Jake felt a strange disturbing tension from the tabby and it was making the small tom really nervous. He didn't think that Callie would come over so early in the week to leave her usually failing car. Chance doesn't know that Jake was secretly seeing Callie behind his back and had confided in her about what had happened between them. Callie thought it was cute that a big guy like him would have a crush on Jake, but also harbored that jealousy well and kept it from showing though Jake knew she was struggling.

He didn't want Chance to know about that and was hoping that Callie didn't say anything to make the tabby think otherwise. It was hard enough trying to keep Chance at enough distance to seem like he was not avoiding his best friend. Jake's only thoughts were on what had happened to cause Chance to act this way.

"Say, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine love." Jake mentally gasped at that one word. He wished he had never spoken. "Just a little tired since I couldn't sleep right."

"Oh…" That was all Jake could say after noticing that Chance had lied to him. The tabby had that face that he always had when he told him he wasn't speeding to catch his cartoon show. "I just thought that… Just checking on ya," he hesitated before he could say what he wanted to. Chance looked up at him hopefully having to hear that word said back to him. The phone ringed, startling both of them and then watched the tabby laugh a bit after the broken tension.

Jake answered the phone and surprised by the sudden anger from the tom on the other end. "Hey, calm down sir."

"_Don't tell me to calm down! I just got this car fixed by you guys and this idiot rammed into me!"_ Jake held out the phone a distance and Chance could even hear him as he got a smirk growing on his face. _"Do you guys mind towing my truck? I know it's early but I really need to get it seen."_ The small tom sighed that the customer calmed and obliged to see him seen.

"Well, we got another tow and it's urgent."

"I'm driving. I can get us to him faster." Chance said as he already had the keys in his pockets. Jake followed right behind and made his way to the passenger side of the tow truck. The small tom waited for the truck to start but he noticed that Chance had stared at him again.

"Well…?" The tabby started to truck and was soon pulling out in reverse. Jake looked outside his window and tried to ease his mind with the drive and embraced himself for the shortcuts that his friend usually took. It was still morning and Jake was still tired from the lack of sleep so he decided to use this time to rest for a while, but he interrupted with a heavy paw rubbing his thigh.

"Did I scare you?" Chance asked when the small tom tensed to his touch. He continued to knead the muscles on Jake's thigh and was able to get him to relax finally after a short try. The tabby purred to himself seeing that Jake was being responsive and had a small smile on his face, but when he looked into Jake's eyes, they were distant. He let go of Jake and started to drive normally after taking a turn on a dirt road. Chance didn't speed, or even thought about it. The only thing he wanted to do was to see if Jake really loved him.

* * *

Chance was able to stay calm when Callie came over to pick up her sedan. They talked about the constant noise but at the end, Callie just agreed to see them the next time it starts to whine as usual. The tabby had that feeling again when he was around the she-kat and couldn't help but think that she knew. It was the way she acted toward him that set him off into his thoughts; wishing he could do something about her attitude.

He went up stares for their lunch break and started making himself a sandwich. Inside his mind, he was furious and just wanted to relax, but outside his calm nature made it hard to tell what he was really thinking. Jake hadn't tried to bother talking to him the entire time she was here and only looked at her as always. 'He isn't…?'

"Already getting started on lunch, huh?" Jake broke his train of thought and cut through the bread with the butter knife he was using for the mayo. The tabby groaned and continued to make his sandwich with the sliced bread; hoping it wouldn't mess his entire lunch. Jake stood next to him and started to make his own sandwich. Chance watched him for a minute before Jake asked him if he was okay.

Suddenly, Chance pulled the small tom closer and kissed his tenderly on his lips. He felt Jake return the kiss just as much as he was and purred with happily. When he opened his eyes, Jake's eyes were once again distant. The tabby broke off the kiss and went back to making his lunch. He was hurt that Jake lied to him; faking his love toward him. But Chance didn't care. He had the tom he wanted and was going to keep him for as long as he could.

"Hey Jake," his best friend hummed when he got his attention, "do you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah," Jake felt his heart sank and wondered if Chance had figured him out. "Why are you asking?"

"I didn't think you would become a great friend after all the issues I had with my parents and the Enforcer thing. If you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have the greatest time in my life with you."

"Th-thanks Chance… That really means a lot." Jake became relieved. Though he still wished that Chance still saw him as his best friend, he had to admit that their time together were something to remember.

"I never want to lose that." Jake mentally gasped. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a late update on this. Chapter 2 is fixed a bit for those who had read it the first time so it flows a bit better. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. X3**

* * *

Chapter Three – To Search beyond the Words

Chance never felt so content at home with Jake wrapped protectively in his arms. The small tom's frame leaning deep with his chest, purred ever so cutely to him. The tabby never imagined they would be cuddled like this as he rested his chin on Jake's shoulders; both watching Litterbin. He loved every second as his own rumble that caused the cinnamon tom to close his eyes and award him his neck. Taking the invitation, Chance nuzzled the tom. Jake mewed wonted to the burly tom's affection.

But despite how responsive Jake was to the tabby's touches, deep down he hated himself. Jake had to pretend he loved his best friend's advances and if he kept at it, the thought of the muscled tom lifting him up here and now frightened him. Instead, he playfully turned his attention away from Chance and back to the show that was returning from the commercial break.

A cold shiver went up his spine when Chance gave him a lustful thrust; his erection rubbing the small of the cinnamon tom's back. Jake didn't want what was to come. He decided the best thing to do was to head down to the hangar for some time alone. Since the sandy furred tom said he wished their lives were one with him, they had been tied to the hip. The tabby followed everywhere he went, worked out together more often, and even share a bedroom which made Jake more worried of his being.

"Hey, I have to get to work on that missile big guy." Jake pried the tabby arms off with a slight shove. Chance smiled at the small tom for getting a little nervous and thought it rather cute. Jake turned on the lights for the garage bellow and saw everything as they left it the other day. He felt the tabby right behind him and stopped.

"I meant alone." Those 'protective' arms wrapped him again and felt Chance take his scent.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll go easy." Jake didn't like this and just wanted to get out of the situation now. He took in a deep breath, once again removed Chance's arms and headed down the hangar without looking back. It was an awful move but Jake knew that Chance wouldn't take it too offensively.

"I don't think I can take much longer of this…" The cinnamon tom said once he reached the bottom of the hangar.

Chance inhaled deeply and exhaled his breath. He knew what he was doing was wrong and taking advantage of his best friend that way wasn't right. But the tabby couldn't help that he was head over heels for the small tom and just wanted to be closer than they had been. Chance had really tried to get Jake to like him with the same affection by spending time with him but it seemed that his best friend was fighting off and ignoring his approach.

The tabby took respect on the small tom's need to be alone and just went to 'their' bedroom and decided to rest his eyes after a long day of work. Burk and Murray came over that day and it really put off Chance. They were mocked about their relationship when the two boneheads found out and the tabby's first reaction was to knock out the midget who said the worst of their harassment. Chance didn't succeed on what he wanted, but a broken jaw was good enough.

"At least that punk won't speak for a few weeks."

The alarm sounded off and the tabby reacted to get down in the hangar as fast as he could. With a trained leap down to the concrete ground, he found Razor suited up and ready to go. "What's it now?"

"Hard Drive decided to attack City Hall!" Razor said with suspicion in his tone. "He could be working with Dark Kat again."

"Let's hope that's not it buddy." Chance said while zipping up his flight suit. His gear followed, then the bandanna that hid their identities from the Enforcers and enemies that could go after them. With a swift motion of his paw to finish his uniform, he ran to the Turbokat and jumped inside the cockpit and quickly pressed the switches and buttons needed to bring the jet to life.

T-Bone finished up his preparations then gave the lever a hard thrust to ignite the engines for their run. His heart was pounding like crazy. The last time he felt this way was in their first appearance as the SWAT Kats and fought Hard Drive. It worried the tabby that he got nervous so suddenly; especially when their enemy was Hard Drive.

'_Got to stay focused… Don't start thinking too much."_

* * *

The SWAT Kats jumped out of their jet after they landed safely atop City Hall. It was fairly quiet except for the flickering of lights and short-circuits. T-Bone opened the door leading into the building and peeked inside to find the cost clear for now. Widening the door, he signaled Razor to follow behind and heard the soft sound of the other's glovatrix being ready.

Razor had his scanners searching for any sign of warm temperature bodies in the area. Several were found in clusters and Razor suggested investigating on his own. "No… We stick together." The small tom flattened his ears when he caught hint of the tabby's concern toward him that what the cluster could have been.

The noise started to pick up. The SWAT Kats lifted their glovatrix to be ready for the engagement. Razor put an ear to the door to listen in and heard only sparks flying and that intrepid laugh. "Hard Drive is in there." Suddenly the door kicked opened and T-Bone busted in with his weapon pointed at the tech-specialist. Razor growled irritable of his partner's action but it surely surprised Hard Drive long enough for him to fire a Spider Missile.

"Grraahh! SWAT Kats… You're making a huge mistake!" Hard Drive warned them as he tried to get up with the restraints.

"I wouldn't try talking big since you…" Razor cut off T-Bone with a touch to his shoulder. The tabby looked at his partner and wondered what was making him so curious.

"Where is it?" Razor asked the tied up Omega. Hard Drive only gave the smaller SWAT Kat a toothy grin. "It's on you?"

"What's on him?" T-Bone kept his glovatix steady on Hard Drive; worry was trying to take control but the tabby fought to stay calm.

"Aren't you perspective. I came to finish my errand and I'm going to complete my errand." With soft click, a pulse pushed the SWAT Kats back and crashing through the walls.

"Damn it…" T-Bone shoved the rubble from him and rubbed the back of his aching head. In the many times he was thrown or pushed to his back, he was glad that the helmets saved him countless times. His entire body was in pain as he tried to stand and look for Razor in the mess that was caused by Hard Drive. The tabby stepped on something warm and felt slimy on the pads of his foot. He looked down and saw blood slowly crawling out.

"Crud…" T-Bone felt his heart sink to his stomach as he hurriedly dug through the rubble and ignored every cut and scrap he got on his paws. His eyes widened when he found the severed arm and quickly noted that it couldn't have belonged to Razor. This arm was brown but it was lighter.

"Incredible, isn't it?" A strong arm grabbed the big SWAT Kat by the back of his head and crushed his skull with stiff metal claws. T-Bone tried to escape but that only forced him to scream in pain as he felt his head was about to burst. "Don't do that. My new mechanical arm is just as dangerous as my Surge Coat. Not only did I get a new arm, but my chest beats with pulsing uranium that gives me life. Don't you remember, I was killed off a couple months ago by your very paws?" Hard Drive made the tabby look at him with glaring eyes.

"You're body was…never found… Everyone assumed you escaped." T-Bone grunted from the toss the tech-monster. The tabby felt his whole body was completely out of it. Fatigue had taken him so quickly from his search through the rubble and wondered where Razor…Jake could be. His thoughts were instantly forgotten by a sharp slice through from his back.

"I wonder if I'll be feared now if I killed the SWAT Kat's most key-dependable pilot." With his blade retracted, T-Bone fell to the ground fully drained. It just felt so strange that he tired out so quickly to the point he was lifeless. His blood being oozed out from both his gashes weren't helping him stay alive. Hard Drive had done something to sap his stamina or something with the new equipment that was embedded in the evil tom.

"GRRAAAHHH!" Hard Drive's screams were full blast. T-Bone couldn't see what was happening but he could tell that Razor had done something to help.

"You should have kept your mouth shut Spark boy!" Razor fired another Megavolt Missile and was glad it was helping them rather than charger Hard Drive. "Stay away from him! I won't lose him now or ever! I'm not going to lose my BUDDY!" Out of rage, the small tom fired his small prototype of the Drill Run Missile he worked on and it did as he intended the missile to do. The drill broke through the robotic chest and ripping him apart as it ran through; scraps of metal flew and the evil tom spat out blood from his maw and from the gaping hole that was part flesh.

Razor slowly walked up to the body and relieved at the tom's motionless state. Enforcer troops were on their way in and saw the view of the small tom's actions. The smaller SWAT Kat ignored them as he was questioned of what happened. After a while, nobody got the story from them except from a surviving hostage who saw everything that happened. It was too late for the Enforcers to arrest Razor as he and his partner were long gone.

T-Bone couldn't stop wincing from the pain that threatened to end his life. On the flight back to the hangar, he couldn't stop thinking of the words Razor had yelled to Hard Drive. _"He called me his buddy… So that's it…huh?"_ The tabby chose to ease his mind and just let the pain take him.

"Don't die on me…" T-Bone heard Razor's…Jake's voice sobbing. "I need you… Don't die on me damn it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Writing a New Story

Jake couldn't help that the deep silence between him and the tabby was his fault. Chance had stopped making advances toward him and only spoke when it was related to work or when the city was in danger of an Omega attack. The cinnamon tom feared on what his friend thought and what Chance would do next; secretly be hated, loss of trust, or watching his only friend leave.

"_Don't think about that!"_ The small tom scolded himself. _"Just talk to him! Ask him what's wrong!"_ Jake got the strength to stand and head on down to the tabby's room and knocked on the door. There was a faint grunt and shifting of bed sheets but that was all.

"Chance… May I come in?"

The tabby didn't budge to the knock and was certainly not going to answer. The scar around his abdomen was irritating him and it always happened whenever Jake spoke to him. Ever since that night with Hard Drive, Chance had tried to let himself bleed out, but his partner brought him back just as he almost within reach of a warm light. Jake hadn't left him alone and he knew that the small tom was trying everything he could to make him stay.

Chance had enough of his heartache. There had been times that his own demise was just an "accidental" reach but his fear of leaving Jake with the burden of his death would soon follow his friend's. Instead, Chance drifted himself away from Jake and trying to be left alone to live his own life without him. What the tabby felt wasn't just lose of his love; he felt betrayed and used.

Another knock flattened his ears and decided to just tell Jake to leave him alone. His stride was heavy from the long hours he had spent lying down. His paw hovered around the knob as his own confliction tried to make him turn back. _"Make him suffer in his guilt. He's not your problem."_

"But he's…the only friend…my only love…" Chance finally reached for the knob and found Jake standing before him with almost watery eyes. The innocent broken tom almost made the tabby cringe.

"What is it?"

Jake saw the dull color of Chance's faded green eyes. His depression was getting stronger and thought that maybe it was too late to try to fix their relationship to being friends again. "I… I wanted to see if you were okay. To help you get over what has caused you to…become depressed."

"Get over it?" The tabby slightly growled and held on to his scar. "You have no idea how difficult it would take to 'get over it'. What made me depressed can't be easily fixed Jake."

"So it is my fault."

"Not entirely yours." Chance leaned against the doorframe and rubbed the back of his neck. "I…knew you were faking for quite some time. I was using you to get close to you, but I almost lost my control. As much as I wanted you, you kept running from my need."

"You knew…" Jake fisted his paws, "you knew and you kept at it!"

"At least I didn't fake love to keep a friend from leaving! If you told me how you really felt about my confession, rather than playing with my feelings, I wouldn't have left! I love you too much to leave you. I'd rather you be my best friend than my fake lover."

"So what do we do?" Jake couldn't help but think that everything he had done was all for nothing. "Do we stay friends? After what you said, I don't think I can…"

"I can't trust you either." The tabby sighed. "I've decided that…maybe I should just…"

"No!" Jake yelled and grabbed the tabby's paw. "I don't want to lose you as a friend. I might have lost a little bit of trust, but you don't have to leave."

"I'm not leaving." Chance pulled Jake into a tight embrace. "I decided to move out until we both get our minds straightened out. It's bad for the both of us if we can't even back each other up in the field of battle. And our trust here at work could also be affected."

"So you're…not leaving me."

"I'm leaving you as my love. But Jake, I'll always be your friend. Nothing would ever change that." Chance looked away and let go of the small tom. "But I have thought about just leaving everything all at once. I didn't want to feel this depression anymore and thought of killing myself in a fake accident but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could only think about you and how it would affect you."

"If you died, I'd probably stop living myself. Chance, I can't live without you. I need you to be there when I need help; to talk to someone with my problems." In that instant, the tabby kissed him deep and passionately. Chance didn't mind that Jake didn't respond this time and glad that it wasn't pretend.

"I wanted to taste you…one last time."

Jake blushed and felt his face warm up for the first time by his friend's words. The tabby sensed his embarrassment and chuckled softly before closing the door to his room again. The small tom was rather confused to why his face heated up from the kiss. Then he started to think that maybe he really did have a small affection for the tabby.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Jake worked alone in the garage for the first time in several weeks since Chance had moved out. Slowly, but surely, he and the tabby were regaining their friendship back to what it used to be. Chance had called him earlier saying he wouldn't come to work since had his paws full with something important. But in truth, Jake knew what his friend meant and was glad that the tabby was over him.

He stood up from being bent over an engine to swipe the sweat from his forehead when he saw an Enforcer vehicle pull up. Jake was confused and went out to meet the oncoming Enforcer. "What can I do for you officer?"

"I'm looking for Jacob Clawson. That wouldn't be you, right?"

"I'm him." The Enforcer handed the small tom a set of keys. Jake's eyes widened when he recognized them as Chance's keys to the truck he always drove.

"The wreckage will be here shortly. Medical team had to work on removing the bodies—are you alright, sir?"

"You said bodies… Was…was one of them…a yellow tabby?"

"As far as I know, one of them was indeed a yellow tabby. As for his condition, I don't know." The Enforcer watched as the small tom broke down into tears.

"_Everything was going so well! Why did this have to happen?"_

* * *

His eyes were quickly forced to shut from the strong light in front of him. The tabby strained to raise a paw over his view but movement caused too much pain. His joints felt stiff and his back was starting to have a massive ache. Chance felt the worst pulse on the back of his head and his mouth felt completely dry. He groaned and felt a paw hold on to his.

"Chance…"

"Jake?" The tabby hoarsely said and made a rather difficult gulp. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for almost six months. I thought…you weren't ever going to wake up."

"A coma for six months?" Chance couldn't believe that he was gone for that long. His mind went back to the crash that almost killed him if he hadn't quickly maneuvered to weaken the impact just a bit. In his short time after the collision, he tried to reach out to check if his new mate was okay but he quickly passed out. "What about…?" Jake only shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Your friend didn't make it."

"It was my fault!"

"It actually wasn't your fault." Chance turned to his friend and wondered what he meant. "You were hit by someone who wasn't paying attention to the road. But what the Enforcers want to know is how you knew it was coming to hit you. The videos from the street cameras noticed you trying to get out of the way."

The tabby blushed and looked away. He really hoped he didn't have to explain that much too how he weakened the blow. But he had to learn to trust Jake and at this moment, who else did he have to talk to. "I was…leaning in and when I opened my eyes, I saw the car coming." When he looked at Jake from the corner of his eyes, he could tell that he was blushing from under his cinnamon fur.

"I…umm…never pictured that happening."

"What have you been up to? I see the city is still standing." Chance chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Been busy being the single hero?"

"I haven't been down in the hangar since the crash. Feral has done a great job protecting the city and I came to terms that Megakat City didn't really need us. So I decided to shut down the whole SWAT Kat thing and sold some of our equipment to Pumadyne. I made sure Commander Feral knew of my blueprints before those scientists went to town with them."

"And how did you do to explain the SWAT Kat's leave?"

"I didn't. We still have the jet but we can't do anything else but fly the old bird. I removed all its weapons systems before fully shutting down our operation. As far as what Feral thinks, we're long gone."

"What are you saying?" Chance didn't want the SWAT Kats to end but at the same time he was grateful that it was happening.

"We can live our lives Chance. We're free." Jake leaned in and gave his friend a kiss; smiled at the tabby's surprise.

"Why?"

"Sometimes…"

**I don't try to make you happy.**

**But…**

**It's never too late to start.**


End file.
